fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Chat Court
Chat Court is a 2014 animated series created by IAmBagel, TheChromePerson, DerpyPanda24, and Omgitskittykatty. The series follows a courtroom judge named Judge Bagel, who, being a judge, often has to deal with courtroom cases. However, these cases are usually odd and out of the ordinary, and the verdicts and accusations are just as strange. Plot President Randy realizes that New Yuth does not have an official court, so he decides to make one, and hires the maniacal Judge Bagel as the courtroom's official judge. However, Judge Bagel is incredibly terrible at his job, and often has to do deal with strange court cases. Characters Main characters *'Judge Bagel '''is the judge. Bagel was hired as a judge after accidentally arresting a pair of socks for being ripped. Despite having a serious job, Judge Bagel is very wacky and implied to be mentally insane, and often accuses people of doing odd crimes or things that are not meant to be taken seriously. Voiced by IAmBagel *'Chrome''' is usually the suspect. Chrome owns a shirt with the word "INNOCENT" on it in an attempt to trick the judge into thinking he's innocent. This never works. Voiced by TheChromePerson *'Dappu '''is the replacement judge when Bagel is arrested or away. He is normally a jury member and appears in all episodes. Voiced by DerpyPanda24 *'Jessica/Krazy the Janitor is the janitor. He never plays an important role in episodes, except one or two. His catchphrases are "Can I get a raise '''now, Judge Beygull?!" and "I'm just the janitor!". Voiced by Omgitskittykatty Recurring characters *'Dude' is a recurring character. He appears in most episodes as part of the jury. *'Fawkful' is a parody of Fawful who is a jury member. He makes non-speaking cameos in several season one and two episodes, but is the main antagonist of season three. *'El Tee Phan: '''A drug dealer who is sometimes the prime suspect in episodes. He has a strange friendship with Fawkful. He makes his debut in season three. *'Mr. Jury: A prime member of the jury. He often acts as the voice of reason, and he appears to be the only one aware that Judge Bagel is unsuited to be a judge. *'Judge Boss: '''Judge Bagel's boss, who has no idea that Judge Bagel is obviously not suited to be a judge, as he is often busy attempting to chase down a person who doesn't even exist. Voiced by Adam West Minor characters *'The Mailman 'is a mailman who first appeared in the season one episode "The Mailman's Bumcheeks." He is sane but easily annoyed and has a very short fuse. Despite his temper, he is friends with Krazy the Janitor (as shown in "The Mailman's Bumcheeks"). He is voiced by TBA. *'Watermelon Thief 'is pretty self-explanatory. He first appeared in "My Personal Handyman," where he is on trial for stealing a watermelon from a man made out of watermelon. He returns in ''Chat Court: The Wrath of the Watermelon King, where he is spotted underground in his lair by Judge Bagel and his associates. *'Based God '''is what most Christians in the ''Chat Court ''universe think is God. He has a rivalry with Krazy the Janitor, an atheist (as shown in Based God's debut, "The Afterparty"). He is voiced by TBA. *'Santa's elves 'are pretty self-explanatory. They deliver all the presents in the ''Chat Court ''universe because Santa died while eating too much reindeer meat. The smart elf (Yunkadaddle) is voiced by Krazy. *'Mankrhastden 'is a magician who first appeared in the season one episode "Magic." He is often accused of killing people, when it's actually just part of the trick. Judge Bagel commonly says his name wrong (example: "Monk Rammstein"). He is voiced by TBA. *'Judge Judy 'is another judge who has her own show (both in real-life and the ''Chat Court ''universe). She is commonly mentioned, but first appeared in the season one episode "Judge vs. Judge." She is voiced by herself. *'The Classy Court ''cast '''are also pretty self-explanatory. They don't talk unless told to by Judge Classy. They first appear in "Classy Court," the season two premiere. Judge Classy is voiced by Robin Williams. *'Nerch 'is the master of the Internet and makes his debut in the season two episode "Real Court." He has an evil clone named Kren. Nerch is very lazy but Kren is quite active and sporty. They are both voiced by TBA. *'Hattie 'is a man who was accused of not wearing a silly hat in the season two episode "Silly Hats." He is known for wearing enormous, multicolored and silly hats, but decides not to wear one for a change. He gets off scot-free after he steals Judge Bagel's hat, but he is sent to court again for getting Judge Bagel arrested. He is voiced by TBA. *'President Randy, Jr. 'is the current president of the Internet after Nerch and Kren retiring in the season two episode "Dappu Rises." Randy Sr. made his debut in "The Afterparty" but was killed by Dappu. President Randy, Jr. is seen sobbing at his grave in "Silly Hats," albeit with a silly hat on, ruining the mood. He makes his speaking debut in the season two episode "Maninizer," where he is a target of Judge Bagel's girlfriend. He makes non-speaking cameos in the season two episodes "Crazy Freaking Teleporter" and "Pain Train." He is a main character in the episode "The People of the United States vs. Judge Bagel," where he is reunited with his fellow presidents and also shares a verse with Krop, the president of Suklonia in the song "Presidents of the World, Salute." He is seen as part of the jury in "Court Craft." He is voiced by Krazy. *'Judge Bagel's ex-girlfriend 'is a well-known assassin who makes her debut on a newspaper in "Silly Hats," foreshadowing what happens in the next episode. She makes her speaking debut in "Maninizer," where she becomes Judge Bagel's girlfriend just to take over the court and execute President Randy. She fails and breaks up with Judge Bagel. He is seen with her new boyfriend in "Pain Train." She sees Judge Bagel and flips the bird at him. She is voiced by Britney Spears. *'Krop 'is Krazy the Janitor's dad and president of Suklonia. He makes his debut as the antagonist of "Crazy Freaking Teleporter," where he steals a teleporter. He has a mask on all of the episode and you never see him below the waist until he is in prison while the credits run, where he gets his mask off and you can see his tentacles, revealing him to be a Suklon. He has another main appearance in "The People of the United States vs. Judge Bagel," where he breaks out of prison and is reunited with his fellow presidents and also shares a verse with President Randy Jr., the president of the Internet in the song "Presidents of the World, Salute." He is seen as part of the jury in "Court Craft." He is voiced by TBA. *'Presidents and vice presidents 'are a recurring set of characters. In the ''Chat Court ''universe, presidents own planets. The presidents of the universe (so far) are: **'Barack Obama is the president of Earth. He appears in "The People of the United States vs. Judge Bagel," where he shares a verse with George W. Bush in the song "Presidents of the World, Salute." He makes a speaking cameo in Trial Trilogy. **'George W. Bush '''is the president of Earth 2. He appears in "The People of the United States vs. Judge Bagel," where he shares a verse with Barack Obama in the song "Presidents of the World, Salute." **'Krop is the president of Suklonia and well-known thief. He makes his debut in "Crazy Freaking Teleporter." See his section for more information. **'President Randy, Jr. '''is the president of the Internet. He makes his debut in "Dappu Rises." See his section for more information. **'Randy, Sr. 'was the former president of the Internet. He makes his debut in "The Afterparty," but is quickly killed by Dappu. **'Nerch 'is the former president of the Internet. He makes his debut in "Real Court," along with vide president Kren. He retires in "Dappu Rises." See Nerch's section for more information. **'Bill Clinton 'is the president of Clintonland. He makes his debut in ''Trial Trilogy, where he is resting on his bed in Clintonland. *'Daisuke Suzuki '''is a former Japanese game developer. He makes his debut in "Court Craft," where he is accused of plagarizing a video game that didn't exist. He is named after his voice actor of the same name. Movie-only characters *'Judge ZF 'is a judge who first appears in the film ''Chat Court: Trial Trilogy. He has a successful marriage, but his wife doesn't know that he is a murderer. He is voiced by Bootsy Collins and his wife is voiced by Lady Miss Kier. *'The Watermelon King '''is TBA. He first appears in ''The Wrath of the Watermelon King. He is voiced by TBA. Episodes Season 1 (2014) *1. '''The Mailman's Bumcheeks: Chrome is accused of making out with The Mailman's butt cheeks. (Airdate: 2/5/2014) Rated TV-14-S/BBFC: 12. '' *2. '''Kids These Days (They Never Learn!): '''A rebellious kid is accused of kidnapping his parents, but when Chrome suddenly shows up in the court, the story gets out-of-hand. (Airdate: 2/12/2014) ''Rated TV-14-D/BBFC: 12. *3. My Personal Handyman: 'Krazy the Janitor is tired of just being a Riff-Raff (handy-man, janitor) who never gets a raise and kills Judge Dappu. He takes over the show, and mixes up everything. ''Guest starring Phill LaMarr (who later returns in the movie ''The Wrath of the Watermelon King) as Watermelon Thief. (Airdate: 2/19/2014) ''Rated TV-PG-DLV/BBFC: 12. *4. '''The Afterparty: '''After being killed in the last episode, Based God revives Dappu and he goes on a killing spree killing Krazy the Janitor, President Randy, Johneh the guy who lives in a taco, Dude, Judge Bagel, Based God, SpongeBob and 80 others. He gets off innocent because apologizes on live TV. Guest starring TBA as Based God. (Airdate: 2/26/2014). Rated TV-PG-DLV/BBFC: 12. *5. Ded in the Hed: TBA. (Airdate: 3/5/2014). Rated TV-14-V/BBFC: 12. *6. 'Christmas Court: '''Dude is accused of celebrating Christmas on December 21 instead of the 25th. (Airdate: 3/12/2014) ''Guest starring Krazy as an elf. Rated TV-14-L/BBFC: 12. *7. 'Cheesed Chrome: '''Crime has been decreasing, so Judge Bagel falsely accuses Chrome of stealing all the cheese in town. (Airdate: 3/19/2014) ''Rated TV-PG-DLSV/BBFC: 12. *8. 'Raindrops Keep Fallin' on My Dead: '''TBA. (Airdate: 3/26/2014) ''Rated TV-14-S/BBFC: 12. *9. 'Magic: '''A magician is accused of murdering someone using a certain magic trick. However, once it's revealed that a certain someone was involved with it, the magician turns the court into a sadist magic show. (Airdate: 4/2/2014) ''Rated: TV-14-DLSV/BBFC: 12. *10. 'The Coming of Chrome: '''Following a recent incident, Judge Bagel is sent to prison and Chrome replaces him as judge. However, Chrome is actually doing things correctly as a judge, which angers Judge Bagel. (Airdate: 4/9/2014) ''Rated: TV-PG-DLSV/BBFC: 12. *11. 'Judge vs. Judge: Season finale. '''Judge Bagel is accussed of breaking into someone's house and stealing all their televisions, but pins the blame on a certain other judge, causing anarchy in the courtroom that eventually leads to the end of the world. (Airdate: 4/16/2014) ''Guest starring Judge Judy as herself. Rated: TV-14-DLV/BBFC: 15. Season 2 (2015) Season 2 will have 24 episodes. *12. 'Classy Court: '''Chat Court's ratings begin to decline, so the network decides to add a new show to their network called ''Classy Court. Tensions rise between the two shows, so when the network decides to do a crossover episode between the two, it leads to a battle to the death between the cast. Guest starring Robin Williams as Judge Classy. His lines were recorded before his death and the episode aired with a message saying "Dedicated to Robin Williams." Rated: TV-14-DLSV/BBFC: 12. *13. 'Real Court: '''The internet mysteriously shuts down, meaning Chat Court is a real court investigating the shut down. ''Rated: TV-14-L/BBFC: 12. *14. 'Dappu Rises: ' Dappu takes over the court after he becomes a licensed federal judge. Rated: TV-14-DLV/BBFC: 12. *15. 'Silly Hats: ' A man is accused of murder for not wearing a silly hat. Rated: TV-14-DLV/BBFC: 12. *16. 'Maninizer: '''Judge Bagel gets a girlfriend. The gang finds out she just wants Bagel so she can take over the court and kill President Randy. Will they save the court? ''Guest starring Krazy as President Randy and Britney Spears as Judge Bagel's girlfriend. Rated: TV-14-DLV/BBFC: 12. *17. 'Boo Hoo: '''A woman is under trail for crying during a funeral. ''Rated: TV-14-DLV/BBFC: 12. *18. 'Excecution: '''The gang go on a manhunt after two businessmen think Chat Court is too sensible for them. ''Rated: TV-14-DLV/BBFC: 12. *19. 'Judge Bagel's Trial: ' Judge Bagel is under trail for hurting his own feelings. Rated: TV-14-DLV/BBFC: 12. *20. 'Cannabis Court: ' The gang gets high on weed and can't figure out what to do. ''The episode proved to be controversial and won a Black Lung award in 2015. The episode was banned in Australia and India. Rated: TV-14-DLV/BBFC: 15.'' *21. 'Pain Train: '''A train (that isn't even sentient) is accused of running over millions of people. Judge Bagel later gets bored of the case and falls asleep, however, when he wakes up, he finds himself inside the train, which is more dangerous than anticipated. ''The episode was nominated for a Grammy. Rated: TV-14-D/BBFC: 12 *22. 'Crazy Freaking Teleporter: '''A robber is accused of stealing a teleporter from a scientist's lab. ''Rated: TV-PG-LV/BBFC: 12. *23. '''The People of the United States Vs. Judge Bagel: ''TBA.' Guest stars George W. Bush and President Obama as themselves. Rated: TV-14-DLSV/BBFC: 12'' *24. Court Craft: 'A game developer is accused of plagiarising a game that doesn't even exist, but Judge Bagel is too distracted by a popular game called ''Craftmine to pay any attention to the case. Guest starring Daisuke Suzuki as the game developer. Rated: TV-14-DLV/BBFC: 12 *25. 'President Randy, Destroyer of Worlds: '''President Randy is accused of blowing up Mars, and secretley replacing it with a "President Planet". President Randy keeps claiming himself to be innocent, despite the fact that the case is being held at the planet he created. ''Rated: TV-14-DL/BBFC: 12 *26. 'Space Court: '''Judge Bagel comes up with the perfect way to increase the show's ratings: by tying the courtroom to a spaceship that is about to take off, which leads them into space. However, while the trial is happening (a person being accused of murdering a ghost), the suspect manages to sneak out of the courtroom and cuts the rope that connects the courtroom to the spaceship, leaving the courtroom stuck in space. '(Half-Hour episode). ''Rated: TV-14-DLSV/BBFC: 15'' *27. Ghost of Courtroom Past: 'During a case where a raccoon is accused of eating his own head, strange things begin to happen in the courtroom, leading Krazy the Janitor to think that it's haunted. Everyone decides not to care about it until a ghost appears. The ghost explains that he was given the death penalty after a trial, which happened to take place in Chat Court, and is now seeking revenge against Judge Bagel. ''Rated: TV-14-DLV/BBFC: 12 *28. '''Drugs for Hugs: TBA. Rated: TV-14-D/BBFC: 12 *29. 'Rap Trap: '''A rapper, who is accused of stealing his own merchandise, mysteriously disappears during his trial, and Krazy discovers that the lyrics of his songs could reveal where he is hiding. ''Rated: TV-14-DLSV/BBFC: 12. *30. '''Judge's Paradise: TBA. ''Rated: TV-14-DLS/BBFC: 12 *31. Some Music Debate or Whatever: 'Various bands and artists are all accused of "brainwashing people into listening to their songs". However, when Krazy tries to defend them, the main four get into an argument about their music tastes. ''Rated: TV-14-DL/BBFC: 12 *32. 'Lend Me a Janitor: '''TBA. ''Rated: TV-14-L/BBFC: 12 *33. '''Horror Court: ''TBA ''Rated: TV-14-DLSV/BBFC: 15 *34. Free T-Shirts: '''TBA *35. '''Courtmageddon: The endtimes are upon us, causing the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse to come to Earth and begin to destroy the planet, as well as reality itself. That is until Judge Bagel sues the four of them for damaging his new car. Derpy sees this as his oppurtunity to become the judge and run the trial by himself, begrudingly attempting to let Judge Bagel win the trial so the endtimes don't happen. Rated: TV-14-DLSV/BBFC: 12 Season 3 (2016) *36. Fawkful's Chortle Court: Fawkful builds his own court called Chortle Court right next to Chat Court, and his court becomes more successful than Chat Court. Rated: TV-14-V/BBFC: 12 *37. The Little Court That Couldn't: 'The cast of Chat Court finally decide to retaliate against Chortle Court by breaking into the court during episode recording. After various shenanigans occur, the network officials arrest the Chat Court cast and place their show on a hiatus. ''Rated: TV-14-LV/BBFC: 12 *38. 'Canceled Court: '''Due to the events of the previous episode, Chat Court ends up becoming canceled by the network. The cast of Chat Court, however, still own the rights to it, and attempt to escape from prison and find another network to air it. ''Rated: TV-14-DLSV/BBFC: 12 *39. 'Battle of the Networks: '''TBA *40. '''Time Court: '''TBA *41. '''Death Court: '''Fawkful places a bomb inside the Chat Court, which soon explodes, killing the cast. The cast are then sent to Hell, but Satan explains that their death was "untimely" and tells them that they can be brought back to life if they testify for him in an upcoming court battle against Based God. ''Rated: TV-14-DLSV/BBFC: 15 *42. '''Courtception: '''TBA *43. '''Krazy's Game: '''TBA *44. '''Judge Fawkful And His Various Associates Host A Race Against Judge Bagel And His Co-Workers In Order To Sell Free T-Shirts And Cute Puppies And Also Possibly Maybe Cancel Chat Court: '''TBA *45. '''Pand(a)ering to The Base: ''Judge Bagel comes up with yet another plan to increase the show's ratings: use the fan's ideas. This results in the show radically changing it's entire style, charaters being killed off, and lots of pandas. ''Rated: TV-14-DLSV/BBFC: 15 *46. Playing Based God: 'TBA. *47. '''Supercourt: '''After verdicting a van made of toxic waste as guilty for commiting a crime, the van retaliates by attempting to kill the court gang using toxic waste. Instead of killing them, the toxic waste gives the court group superpowers. With these new powers, they quit their jobs and decide to become a superhero team. However, everyone (except for Krazy) goes mad with their powers, and they end up becoming criminals, resulting in them getting arrested and going to Fawkful's Court. ''Rated: TV-14-LV/BBFC: 12 *48. '''Drunk Driving in Space the Courtroom: '''TBA *49. '''Super Court Ordeal: Super-Duper Man is placed under arrest for destruction of private property, but Chrome tries to prove his hero's innocence. *50.Robbed of Rob: Part 1: Invader Rob has a stolen identity theft crisis, and only Judge Bagel can save him. Guest Starring:Invader Rob Specials Chat Court: Trial Trilogy (AKA: Chat Court: The Movie): A television movie seperated into 3 parts. A new, mysterious judge, under the name of "Judge ZF," moves into town and commits a murder, which causes him to go on trial on Chat Court. However, when it is revealed that Judge Bagel and his assossiates (Chrome, Dappu, Krazy the Janitor) might have been involved with the crime, the gang find themselves on the run, attempting to clear their names, all while the fate of the Chat Court series is at stake when it begins to recieve low ratings. Guest starring Boosty Collins as Judge ZF, Lady Miss Kier as Judge ZF's wife, Bill Clinton as himself and President Obama as himself. Rated: TV-MA-V/BBFC: 15. Wrath of The Watermelon King: 'TBA. ''Guest starring Phil LaMarr as the Watermelon Thief. Rated: TV-14-DLSV/BBFC: 15. DVDs Seasons ''Chat Court'': Season 1 Contains all episodes of season one with commentary by Bagel, Chrome, Derpy and Krazy. 'Animatics: '''Animatics for "The Afterparty," "The Coming of Chrome" and "Judge vs. Judge" '''Video: '"Cheese" '''Deleted Scenes: '''Deleted scenes for all episodes except "The Mailman's Buttcheeks" '''Behind the Scenes Featurette: ''Chat Court: Behind the Voices'' ''Chat Court'': Season 2 Contains all episodes of season one with commentary by Bagel, Chrome, Derpy and Krazy. Animatics: 'Animatics for "Classy Court," "Dappu Rises" and "Pain Train" '''Video: '"Stealing" 'Deleted Scenes: '''Deleted scenes for all episodes except "Cannabis Court" '''Music Video: '"Mah Innocent Shirt" by Jessica Plz 'Other special features: '''Single of "Mah Innocent Shirt" by Jessica Plz (that also contains the B-side "''Chat Court ''Theme Song," an extended version of the ''Chat Court ''theme song) from their third album, ''Sometimes I Feel Like a Pony God ''Chat Court'': Season 3 Contains all episodes of season three with commentary by Bagel, Chrome, Derpy and Krazy 'Animatics: '''Animatics for TBA '''Deleted Scenes: '''Deleted scenes for TBA '''Bonus Episode: '"Evil, Justice and Clichés" (the first episode of Sensical Times with Kayem) 'Music Video: '"Judge Bagel's Badass Boast" by Jessica Plz '''Other special features: Single of "Judge Bagel's Badass Boast" by Jessica Plz (that also contains the B-side "And it Goes Something Like This") from their fifth album, And it Goes Something Like This ''Chat Court'': Season 4 Contains all episodes of season four with commentary by Bagel, Chrome, Derpy and Krazy Animatics: Animatics for TBA Deleted Scenes: Deleted scenes for TBA TBA: TBA TBA: TBA Gallery Judgebagel.png|Judge Bagel SUSPECTCHROME.png|Chrome DAPPUTHEOTHERJUDGE.png|Dappu Category:IAmBagel Category:DerpyPanda24 Category:TheChromePerson Category:Television series Category:Comedy series